


Желудь

by Akitai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: Нимфадора механически ставит щиты, наблюдая за мечущейся вокруг рыжим огоньком младшей Уизли. Не хочется ей учить такую юную девушку всему этому. Но идет война, а значит, выхода иного нет.





	Желудь

\- _Ступефай! Экспеллиармус! Депульсо!_  
Нимфадора механически ставит щиты, наблюдая за мечущейся вокруг рыжим огоньком младшей Уизли. Не хочется ей учить такую юную девушку всему этому. Но идет война, а значит, выхода иного нет.  
 _\- Диффиндо!_  
Отвлекшись, Тонкс не успевает применить протего. На предплечье образуется глубокая царапина.  
\- Ой, прости...   
\- Да ладно, все хорошо, - улыбается Тонкс, глядя на Джинни. - Все равно хотела научить тебя основным медицинским заклятиям. Смотри, нужно провести палочкой по порезу и сказать _"вулнера санентур"_.  
\- _Вулнера санентур_ , - послушно повторяет Джинни. Царапина на руке Тонкс мгновенно затягивается, не оставляя ни малейшего следа.  
\- Молодец. Знаешь, мне кажется, у тебя способности к целительству. Не у всех это заклинание получается так легко.  
\- Просто повезло. Давай передохнем немного?  
Девушки садятся у корней высокого дуба. Джинни смотрит на Нору. Тонкс смотрит на Джинни.  
Рыжая оглядывается, будто чувствуя взгляд. Дора же поспешно отводит глаза, делая вид, что все это время разглядывала желудь, лежащий в траве.   
Узкая ладонь медленно вползает в поле зрения и подбирает желудь. Подбрасывает. Ловит. Вновь подбрасывает... Глаза Тонкс не могут оторваться от желудя.   
\- Знаешь, - вдруг говорит Джинни, - мне гораздо больше нравилось быть охотником, чем ловцом. Когда ты ловец, тебе нужно выступать за всю команду. Все следят за тобой. На твоих плечах лежит гораздо больше ответственности, чем на плечах охотника. Это не по мне.   
Разум Тонкс цепляется лишь за одно слово.  
\- Нравилось?..  
\- Ну да, - кивает Уизли, - Дамблдор погиб. Директором станет Снейп, этот... В общем, в этом учебном году нас ждет много неприятностей. Какой уж тут квиддич. Потому я и попросила тебя со мной позаниматься.  
\- Действительно... - задумчиво тянет Тонкс. - И все же не нравится мне эта идея. Может, тебе стоит попытаться уклониться от учебы?  
\- Не выйдет, - почти обреченно выдыхает уже шестикурсница. - Всех чистокровных проверяют. Нам Рона бы не отпустить - и то хорошо.  
Долгое время обе молчат. Нимфадора, решившись, приобнимает ученицу за плечи и та двигается ближе, прижимаясь к ее боку.  
Наконец Тонкс выдавливает:  
\- Я за тебя беспокоюсь.  
Джинни лишь усмехается - мол, кому тут еще беспокоиться, не она здесь аврор.  
В душе Тонкс сменяются, переплавляясь друг в друга, разные, даже противоположные эмоции - нежность к Джинни, тревога за ее будущее, ненависть к Волдеморту, страх из-за предстоящей войны... и счастье - одна из красивейших девушек в мире сидит сейчас рядом и... перебирает ее волосы?  
\- У тебя сейчас в волосах настоящая радуга, - улыбается Джинни на вопросительный взгляд, - так красиво...  
А потом вдруг тянется к губам наставницы, даря ей нежный поцелуй.  
И Тонкс выдыхает, а в душе вновь остается лишь бесконечная нежность к Джинни. А закатные солнечные лучи светят сквозь листву, вокруг Норы гоняются друг за другом на метлах близнецы, и ей думается, что это, возможно, последний по-настоящему счастливый день перед войной.  
Две девушки сидят рядом, думая лишь друг о друге и откладывая мысли о войне на потом.


End file.
